The After School Curse
by Wolfsbane-Nin
Summary: Yuasa High, an all girls high school, It was a typical high school. Nothing too fancy, just an ordinary, everyday high school. But lately…strange things have been happening to the school's students and staff...Contains OCs.   Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Ghost Hunt =_= ...

**Author's Note: **Please READ and REVIEW !

Yes, I know that it is very short. Glad you noticed ^_^ I'm going to put up CHAPTER 1 later. This is just the PROLOGUE! ( I know it's pathetic... )

* * *

><p>x-x-x PROLOUGUE x-x-x<p>

* * *

><p>-x-x-x-<p>

Yuasa High, an all girls high school, It was a typical high school. Nothing too fancy, just an ordinary, everyday high school. But lately…strange things have been happening to the school's students and staff...

A bunch of girls were having gym class, they were resting by the track. Two certain students stood farther apart from the other girls.

"Ughh...how can things get any worse?" Complained a light haired girl as she rubbed her sore ankles.

"Shh! Don't say that Kiyomi. You might jinx us!" The dark haired girl reprimanded her friend.

A few feet behind them they heard somebody shout "Aaah! No! Ri-chan!" They looked back only to see one of their classmates stuffing her face with sand. She was on her knees, with a wierd look in her eye, eating the sand off the track. The girls watched in horror, some in shock as she continued...

The dark haired girl turned away from her sand-eating classmate and told her friend "I told you so!"

Her friend turned to her. Shock and fear clearly seen on her face. "Yes, yes you did..."

-x-x-x-

* * *

><p>Taadaa! ＼(＾▽＾*) I told you it was short!<p> 


	2. Another Case

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ghost Hunt (￣▽￣)ノ OCs are mine though

**Author****'****s****Note: **This fic was made because I was bored over the sembreak. Some things may change…depending on how I remember situations and stuff… OTL. I don't know how to describe the characters properly…so some things may seem a bit odd or rushed. Sorry. Has a few OCs here and there~ ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Life beats down and imprisons the soul and art reminds you that you have one.<br>**- Stella Adler**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – AFTER SCHOOL CURSE<p>

x-x-x

**Shibuya, Tokyo**

It was autumn. A cool breeze whipped through the streets of Tokyo. Two young girls could be seen walking down the streets of the Shibuya district. Both were high school students. One of the girls had light brown hair neatly tied up in two buns. The other girl had her jet black hair tied in a long, loose braid. They were both heading to the SPR Base to report some odd-goings in their school and a possible possession. They wore the usual uniform befitting for the season; the usual blouse, skirt, socks, shoes, ribbon, and sweater.

"Aki-chan? Are you sure it's here?"

"Yep. Positive."

"Okay…"

x-x-x

They arrived at a small average looking building. Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR), an office that focuses on solving psychic phenomenon and the like. It exists to perform scientific investigations on the paranormal and is composed of a team of talented individuals. The team is composed of psychics and other people, who each varied in specialties.

They rang the doorbell. A young girl opened the door, she smiled and invited them in. She had short brown hair and couldn't have been much older than the two.

"Is this the place where they do ghost investigations?" One of the girls asked

"Hai." The brown haired girl replied. She introduced herself as Taniyama Mai, a part-time assistant working for the SPR.

The girl with long braided hair looked at her sceptically. In doubt, she thought _'Is this girl really part of the investigation team?_' Her blue eyes flickered. Now slight flecks of gray could be seen mingling with the blue. Mai barely saw this as she was too busy letting on inviting the two girls inside.

The light brown haired girl decided to explain first.

"You see…" She trailed off, unsure on how explain their school's haunting issues.

"Our school has been encountering some…problems." The dark haired girl continued for her friend.

Mai listened to them as they continued to talk.

"We believe that our friend was possessed by a fox spirit." The brown haired girl nervously explained eyes shifted downward.

"So can you help?" The dark haired girl asked.

Mai nodded. She had an idea where this was going. "Gonna go call the boss. Just wait a sec." She walked off to a door and carefully knocked. A faint "_come __in_" could be heard coming from the other side. Moments later, a young dark haired man came out with Mai following right behind him. He sat down and introduced himself as Shibuya, the SPR's director. Mai silently added the name 'Naru' while her boss was talking, thinking that nobody would hear. Unfortunately, Naru had heard and shot her a brief glare. Mai nervously laughed as she slowly backed a few steps. Akira had heard it too, and she mentally smirked at the nickname.

The light brown haired girl's eyes widened as she ogled at the 17 year old. The word 'handsome' immediately took over her mind. The girl wouldn't have stopped staring if her friend hadn't jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. A loud "OUCH!" escaped from the light haired teen. She quickly realized what she had been doing and immediately lowered her head. A light blush stained her cheeks.

"My name is Itou Kiyomi and this is my friend, Houjo Akira." She said and pointed to the girl next to her.

The dark haired girl just nodded. Her blue eyes lazily scanned the room before landing on the young man before her. Their eyes met and Naru immediately felt a faint sense of recognition. '_She __looks __familiar. __I __know __I__'__ve __seen __her __before__…__but __where? __And __why does __she look like she __knows __me?__' _He looked at her. Akira merely smiled. She knew who he was, and they both knew it.

Kiyomi just blinked as this all happened. Mai had gone off to fetch them some tea. Both girls were unaware of the transaction that had just occurred between their dark haired companions.

x-x-x

Naru sighed as he received his tea and decided to start. "Give me the details of your problem." He was still a bit curious about the dark haired girl in front of him but decided to put it at the back of his mind and ignore the feeling for the time being.

The light haired girl, Kiyomi, immediately began to explain. "We believe that a friend of ours is possessed." She started. "We think it's because she played kokkuri-san with a bunch of others a month ago. She's been acting strangely since then." Naru listened with an indifferent look.

"Weird?" He urged the girl on.

"Hai. During class, she jumped up on a desk…and during PE Class she started eating sand off the track field…" That earned a gasp from Mai as she heard the story.

"We were wondering if a fox spirit had possessed her." Said Akira as she calmly sipped at the tea Mai had given her. _'__Mmh__…__I __like __tea__…' _She was too focused on drinking her tea to hear Naru's answer.

"I suggest that you take your friend to the doctor." Was his terse reply as he stood up to leave

"N-Naru! Wait!" Mai tried to call him back.

"Please lead them out." He said without turning around.

Mai turned towards the girls and apologized. "I'm sorry…things here are a bit different compared to other paranormal offices."

Kiyomi huffed while Akira shrugged it off. When Kiyomi asked her about her friend's indifference, she replied "I know people who are worse." Kiyomi was curious. '_Who __could __possibly __be __worse?__' _

Akira responded as if reading her friend's mind "Oh…someone you probably know."

Kiyomi was stubborn. She didn't like backing down. She turned to Mai and begged "Please! Just see her!"

Mai explained some things about SPR. She explained that it had to be a serious case for the director to be interested. Heavy equipment had to be lugged along to investigate. Kiyomi looked dejected.

Mai sympathized the girls and decided to help. She gave the girls forms to fill out so that they could contact them if Naru ever changed his mind. The girls thanked Mai and left. The two girls then decided to go home. They had nothing better to do.

x-x-x

**Akira's POV**

The director, Naru, had declined the case. Kiyomi was very disappointed in the director...though happy that the girl, Mai as I recall, had tried to help. She would be pouting all the way back to her house because of Naru. Kiyomi had newly dubbed him as the 'stuck-up director'. I decided to treat her to some cake at a nearby café to try and lighten her mood. Candy and sweets always cheered her up. '_Like __a __little __kid__…'_ I giggled as I thought about her sweet tooth. She looked at me oddly for suddenly giggling out of the blue. I waved her off saying it was nothing.

x-x-x

We reached her house after a 20 minute walk. _'__Finally__…'_

"Bye-bye Aki-chan! See you tomorrow!" I noticed that she finally gained some of her pep back. I smiled '_that__'__s __a __good __sign.__'_ I waved goodbye as she entered through her front door.

I checked the time. Nii-san wouldn't be home for another few hours. I remembered that the fridge was nearly empty at home. _'__Might __as __well __go __buy __groceries__…_' I sighed and began walking towards the supermarket. Better now than never.

-x-x-x-

**Sunday, at the SPR Base**

**Mai's POV**

I eyed the cases that started to pile up on the desk. _'Why do they keep increasing?' _

One of the papers read 'Yuasa High School'. It was the school those girls attended. Similar reports were handed out to us, all coming from the same school. I remember that one of my friends used to go there. It's supposed to be a strict school as I recall...and it's an all girl's school.

Naru sat beside me and asked for some tea. I handed him a cup.

Bou-san appeared a short while later. He wore a strange outfit. He greatly resembled a cowboy in my opinion.

"Mai-chan, ice coffee please~" I ignored his request and commented on his outfit.

I asked him why he was dressed like a cowboy. I was surprised when he said that he was part of a back-up band as the bassist ( It was his costume ). He kept complaining about their lead singer and about him being 'no good'. I had first thought that he played the mokugyo or shakuhachi, both of which are instruments usually found in Buddhist temples. Bou-san explained that his family owned a temple somewhere on Mt. Kyoya and that he had left since his parents had refused to let him listen to his music …

Naru asked him why he had come in the first place.

Bou-san said that had come to tell Naru something important. _'I wonder what it could be...'_

x-x-x

**Monk's POV**

"Right. Now for the real reason I came here..." I took a deep breath and started.

"You see...one of my fans is a high school student and according to her weird things have been happening at her school." Good. Pay attention. "She thinks that one of the desks at her school is cursed. Each student who sat on it would experience an accident sooner or later."

Naru was the first to react. "Didn't Japan have the highest number of accidents this year?"

"Yes, but these are different. All of them experienced the same thing. Their arms were caught by the train's doors and were all dragged for a certain amount of time."

"What?" ...Well Mai sure was responsive…

I sighed. "Since September, the class has changed seating arrangements three times. Every student who sat at that desk has been in an accident. Don't you find it very strange?" I continued. "That's not all. The girl's teacher once used an art prep room & he claims to have seen a ghost. He was admitted to the hospital for fainting. He's been hacking up blood ever since."

"That sounds strange!" exclaimed Mai

I told them that I'd also heard other stories about mysterious illnesses and incidents from the very same school.

"Hey Bou-san…" I looked at Mai.

"Does this girl go to Yuasa high?" I looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

She put out a bunch of papers saying that they were all from the very same school, Yuasa High. It turns out that Naru had turned them down and Mai had asked for the girl's contact information. I read through the papers…they couldn't all just be coincidence.

* * *

><p>- Yay! ^_^ Finished the first part ! -<p>

**Bou-san/****Monk-san** ( basically the same thing )

**mokugyo** - a fish-shaped wooden drum, used in Buddhist temples

**shakuhachi** - a vertical bamboo flute with four holesin front and one at the back, also often used in Buddhist temples

-x-x-x-


End file.
